CoreC The proposed Duke CFAR Flow Cytometry Core Facility will a) provide state-of-the-art, multi-color, BSL-3 fluorescence activated cell sorting support for basic research or translational investigations conducted by Duke CFAR members, including sorting HIV-1 infected cells, b) provide state-of-the-art, multi-color, BSL-2* flow cytometric analytical support for basic, translational, and clinical research investigations conducted by Duke CFAR members, and c) enhance the scientific approach used by Duke CFAR Investigators by educating the Core User base in more effective ways of utilizing the state-of-the-art tools offered by the Duke CFAR Flow Cytometry Core Facility, as well as to provide programmatic advancement for Managers and Operators of the CFAR Flow Cytometry Core Facility. The BSL-3 Sorting Component Laboratory will house the only flow cytometer at Duke University Medical Center capable of sorting live, unfixed human or animal derived cells, infected with HIV-1 or equivalent pathogens, and will prove an invaluable asset to the overall scope of the proposed Duke CFAR Flow Cytometry Core Facility. The Duke CFAR Flow Cytometry Core will be the only flow cytometry facility at Duke capable of providing polychromatic and flow informatic support for HIV and HIV-related translational research at Duke. The proposed Duke CFAR Flow Cytometry Core Facility will be comprised of two Component Laboratories, both housed in biocontainment laboratories within the SORF & Global Health Buildings, respectively. The Component Laboratories will be closely linked physically, administratively, and scientifically, in order to form a highly interactive and unified Duke CFAR Flow Cytometry Core Facility. The BSL-2* Analytical Component Laboratory will provide a broad range of polychromatic flow cytometry applications to CFAR investigators and, together with the BSL-3 Sorting Component Laboratory, comprise the only flow cytometry research facility on campus that routinely processes, sorts, and analyzes HIV-1 infected specimens.